robloxgreat321093fandomcom-20200213-history
Rude
''Rude ''(also referred to Rudeness) is an form of bullying or some rudes using cuss means. Rudeness are also known as online rude or bullying, cyberbully. It has so meanie common in our games that bully in YouTube, games and more. Especially young kids, teenagers cuss someone. Rudeness is when someone, typically teens, young kids or harass on chat and other social media sites. Definitions A frequently used definition of rudeness is "an aggressive, intentional act or behavior that is carried out by a group or an individual, using electronic forms of contact, repeatedly and over time against a victim who cannot easily defend him or herself."17 There are many variations of the definition, such as the National Crime Prevention Council's more specific definition: "the process of using the Internet, cell phones or other devices to send or post text or images intended to hurt or embarrass another person."6 Rudeness is often similar to traditional rude, with some notable distinctions. Victims of cyberbullying may not know the identity of their bully, or why the bully is targeting them. The harassment can have wide-reaching effects on the victim, as the content used to harass the victim can be spread and shared easily among many people and often remains accessible long after the initial incident.18 The terms "cyberrudeness" and "rude" are sometimes used synonymously, though some people use the latter to refer specifically to harassment among minors or in a school setting.13 Cussing Cussing is used to be rudeness that you should never use, and that means you can not cuss in school or somewhere, if you do. Teacher is gonna slap with rule and send you to detention for 2 days or other days! This here, that cartoon was banned from Dexter's Laboratory that they are cussing and being rudeness that you should never use, that's not very nice. They are Dexter Rude and Dee Dee Rude, that episode aired cartoon network on 1999 but it was still banned but Adult Swim aired Rude Removal on January 2013. That's why, this episode is not for kids. It was TV-14-L for language, inappropriate language and some middle finger. Hate Hate means that people dislike our videos on YouTube, and comment that hater and cussing. They are not nice, that happened to teenagers, young kids that used YouTube and they cried but they reported by hater, someone... Trolling Someone trolls about laughing 'lol' and making videos about troll gamings-videogames that they are rudeness and trollers that means they are using exploiters, hackers and more. Cyberrudeness Rudeness means that they are disrespecting very angry, and cussing, and they hate someone in the comments Youtube that you should never use YouTube again that hate comments. In gamings Young kids or teenagers are playing that game, and they found the hater/disliker/ruder that guy who hates someone for disliking, hating in gamings and calling someone "noob". In social medias In this guy post this youtuber swedish and all dislikes are from fans, the guy who hates PewDiePie. Thats not very nice, all peoples like pewdiepie and this hater hates pewdiepie posts "PewDiePie sucks" that's not really nice, its a bullying. Throwing Someone When girls or boy throws some foods, objects someone young kids and they cried and rudeness laughs at them in school that you should never be rude or making revenge.. This Dee Dee Rude throws this food, objects out of Dexter Rude and he gets mad and he said "FOODFIGHT!" and Dee Dee scream and this rudeness laugh at her, and then throws at him and she said "HAHAHAHA!" and they started to be rude. You should never try at this home. Your mom is gonna get mad, and slap your butt and bodies. (Note: Butt isn't a swear word...) Protection All nice peoples, young kids and teenagers are protection to not bully someone and they all are fighting and killing this bully for being rudeness, rude and throwing someone, hating comments and more! This is not really nice, if you become rude. You will be dead, do not cuss someone and some inappropriate languages. And, yeah... Category:Rudeness Category:Mild violence Category:Cussing Category:Bullying Category:Rude Category:Disrespecting